Furious Hate, Reckless Love
by MissOneDayAmericanDream
Summary: Sophia Mikaelson didn't know the reasons for which she would hate furiously, love recklessly and even sometimes wish for her own demise but one thing was for sure, her life would never be boring.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** My Original OC, Sophia Mikaelson, her story from birth.

**Furious Hate, Reckless Love**

_**Prologue**_

_Mystic Falls, Summer 0990_

Our story begins just over a thousand years ago in a supposedly magical land where the people are always healthy and the villagers are blessed with speed and strength. These villagers were not blessed, as the Mikaelsons soon found out.

The Mikaelsons came to this land to escape the European plague, Esther and Mikael had already lost one child to the disease and weren't prepared to lose anything else. A friend of Esther's, the witch Ayanna Bennett had helped them relocate to her small village and whilst there Esther had already bore four sons. On this warm summer evening she gave birth to her fifth child, a daughter they named Sophia, Sophia Mikaelson.

On Sophia's fifth birthday she met Tatia Petrova whilst playing with her brothers Elijah and Niklaus in the village. Tatia was playing by herself and Sophia curiously went over to the little girl behind her brother's backs. When they noticed she had gone they panicked, searching everywhere for her until they came across the two girls, who in the space of mere minutes had become the best of friends, hiding behind the village's famous white oak tree. Elijah and Niklaus took their little sister home and scolded her for running off without them.

At the beginning of this little girl's life she never knew what adventures she would have. She didn't know the reasons, for which she would hate furiously, love recklessly and even sometimes wish for her own demise but one thing was for sure, her life would never be boring.


	2. Chapter 1  Jackson Laesavidr

**Disclaimer:** This goes for all chapters – I do not own the Vampire Diaries, its storylines or any of its characters etc. I only own my original characters that are obviously not seen in the show.

**I'd like to thank Katerina The Von, Silvereyed Queen, Elizabeth and Avis11 for your reviews and also anyone who added this to their favourites/alert lists. It means a lot so thank you.**

**Katerina and Silvereyed Queen: **Don't worry! As you can see, this chapter is over 2000 words. I wanted the prologue to be longer but I didn't want to give too much away. Its purpose was just to set the scene and I hope it did that. Would love to hear your opinions on this one too!

**Elizabeth and Avis: **Hope this is soon enough for you guys! I can't promise they'll always be this quick though…

**For Sophia and Jackspn's appaerance I'll post links on my profile.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Mystic Falls, Summer 1005_

"Come on Tatia, you do everything your parents tell you to! Just this once, be rebellious with me." I begged after my best friend as she began the walk back to the village.

We were in the outskirts of the woods surrounding our village, I wanted to venture deeper but Tatia wished to return home.

"I promised my mother I would be home for dinner, Sophia. Also, you have your brothers and sister to lie for you, I do not." Tatia would not budge and carried on the walk, we could see the huts from here now and I stopped.

"Well, I'm not ready to go home yet so go if you want but I'm going to explore more." I turned to leave.

My words made Tatia finally turn; she grabbed my arm to stop me. "Sophia, you can't. It will be dark soon and the full moon is tomorrow. It's too dangerous."

"I am not afraid." I lifted my chin defiantly and Tatia sighed.

"Sophia, please don't." Tatia begged as I began to walk backwards.

"I'll be fine, Tatia, don't worry about me." I turned and jogged into the woods, leaving her to go home alone.

I loved Tatia as my sister but sometimes she was _too _cautious, it was just no fun. As I began to get deeper into the trees, where I had never been before I slowed down to a cautious walk, what I really came out here to see was the wolf man village.

I saw the smoke before I got there, I hid behind a tree as I watched the village, and I was surprised to see girls there. My brothers had told me stories of these people, how every full moon they turned into wolves which is why we have to hide in the caves when they turn into beasts. I never suspected any of the wolves were women.

Being so intrigued I never noticed the sound of soft footsteps crunching through the leaves from someone sneaking up on me. It was too late when I finally turned and saw the boy; I gasped and lost my footing on the root of the tree behind me. As the boy tried to stop me from falling he fell on top of me. I landed flat on my back and cringed for the inevitable blow of his fall but he skilfully managed to catch his weight on is arms at either side of my head.

He smirked down at me when I opened one eye. "Who are you?" He whispered.

I shoved him off of me and sat up as he rolled to crouch next to me. "Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" I spat angrily.

"Don't you know it's rude to spy on people?" He countered with a raised eyebrow. I

I had been caught and I knew it, his playful smirk seemed to make my anger fade away and I found myself wanting to smile with him. "I'm Sophia."

"I'm Jackson." He stood and offered me his hand and helped me up.

I brushed the dirt off my dress and tried to avoid his eyes as he asked me, "What were you doing out here?"

"Exploring." I decided was the best answer.

"Exploring?" He scoffed, not quite believing me. I don't know why he wouldn't; there wasn't much else to do around here. "Yes, exploring – it's where you look around a never before visited place." I retorted looking defiantly into his face. I noticed he was a few inches taller than me and his blue eyes seemed to smile.

He barked a laugh, my rudeness amusing him which greatly annoyed me, I began to walk away but he just followed. "I've never seen you before, are you from the village through the woods?" He jogged to catch up until he fell into step beside me.

"Yes."

"How old are you?" He wondered.

I looked at him curiously. "Fifteen. Why all the questions?"

"The first of many things we will have in common and to answer your question – curiosity." He grinned.

"You seem so sure that you will find out enough about me to know if we share the same interests."

"That's because I am, you wouldn't have come out here, all the way to the outskirts of my village if you weren't curious about the wolves, which makes you curious about me." He whispered the last part in my ear.

I whipped my head in his direction in shock. I have grown up being taught to fear the wolves and yet I was standing in the middle of a secluded forest idly chatting with one. Well, I'd rather say being followed since I never gave him permission to walk with me.

"Your one of them?" I asked, almost a whisper.

"Ah, you're one of the villagers that hide in the caves every full moon." He clarified. "That's smart." He carried on walking towards my village whilst I stayed rooted to the spot. He turned when he realised I wasn't with him. "Aren't you coming?" He said so casual.

I didn't answer.

"Are you afraid?" He slowly walked closer but stopped a few feet in front of me, giving me space.

I thought about his question. Was I afraid? Maybe. No, I wasn't afraid. I should've been but I wasn't. Jackson had a playful air about him that made me forget that I had willingly put myself in danger by going so close to the wolf village; he made me forget that I was probably in danger by being with him now. That could either be considered good or bad, I hadn't decided yet.

"No." I told him.

His reaction smile was careful, guarded. "Good. Now come on, you should get back before dark."

I looked around me and realised that twilight had crept upon us. I nodded and began to walk back in the direction of my village with Jackson. The air was heavy with the new found knowledge of what this boy was until he admitted. "I'm not a wolf yet you know."

"I don't understand." I frowned.

"You have to kill someone to trigger the curse." He clarified.

"Curse?"

"It's not a blessing to be forced to turn into a wolf every full moon, the transition is supposed to be quite painful." He told me.

"Oh." I honestly couldn't think of any other reaction.

"Sophia?" Our heads looked towards the shouts coming from the darkness. "Sophia?" I recognised the voices of my older brothers, all four of them annoyingly.

"Who is it?" Jackson asked.

"My brothers." I sighed. "You should go."

"What? And let them think I left the damsel in distress alone in the dark?" He joked.

"Why would you need to make an impression, you know we're probably not going to see each other ever again."

"I beg to differ." He retorted as Nik came through the trees and placed a protective hand on my shoulder.

"Who's this, sister?"

"Jackson Laesavidr ." Jackson stepped up and held his hand out to Nik who I could tell only shook his hand out of politeness not because he wanted to.

"Jackson walked me home." I told Nik making sure I stayed in between them.

"Been making friends have you, sis?" Kol then walked through the trees with Finn and Elijah flanking him.

"We should get home, mother will be waiting." I tried to make them leave knowing what they were going to do.

"Not before we've been introduced." Finn stepped forward with a dangerous tone to his voice.

"This is Jackson, brother; apparently he was walking Sophia home." Nik told him.

"Obviously not doing a very good job." Elijah commented from the side lines.

"How did you find me?" I asked trying to divert their attention from Jackson.

"Tatia sent us." Elijah said.

"Of course." I sighed. I should've known she'd do this.

"So, what's your game then, Jackson, is it?" Kol began walking closer to Jackson. "Saw my little sister alone in the woods and thought it would be easy to take advantage of her?" Kol was now a mere few inches away from Jackson.

Jackson stayed quiet but stood his ground. Smart.

"Kol!" I pulled away from Nik and pushed my way in between my brother and Jackson.

"Another time, brother, we should be going." Finn put a restraining hand on Kol's shoulder and pulled him back.

The four of them turned to head towards the village; they were a few paces away when they noticed I wasn't following.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. My brothers had humiliated me.

Jackson smiled understandingly. "I understand - protective brothers and all."

"Sophia, come." Finn called.

"I have to go." I turned to leave.

"That's okay, I'll make sure we have plenty of time next time I see you." He called.

I shook my head, my grin directed to floor out of my brothers' sights as they walked me home.

The next morning I practically ran through the village to Tatia's house and hammered on her door. Mrs Petrova answered. "Good morning, Sophia."

"Good morning, Mrs Petrova. Has Tatia woken?" I wondered breathless.

Tatia came to stand behind her mother smiling kindly. "I'm just on my way out so you two can spend the morning together if you wish but be sure to be at the caves by afternoon." The older woman warned as she walked out of the hut and let me in.

"Yes, mother." Tatia called after her.

As Tatia walked deeper into the main room of the hut I followed and closed the door behind me. "Tatia, you'll never believe what happened to me yesterday after you returned." I gushed excitedly to her.

"I thought you'd be here to reprimand me for sending your brothers after you." She lit the fire in the middle of the room and we sat around it.

"I know you meant well." I smiled at her. "Besides, I met one of the wolf men."

Her head snapped up to me. "You what?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly, Tatia. I actually spoke to one of them. He was our age and very obnoxious but not at all what I imagined them to be."

"Please tell me you weren't still with him when your brothers arrived." Tatia pleaded.

I cringed and that gave her an answer. "How did they take to you being alone in the woods in the dark with one of them?"

"Obviously not well, Tatia. You know what they're like."

That night in the caves I was extremely bored and not tired enough to sleep. My thoughts wondered to Jackson, I wondered if he was up there right now but then I remembered what he told me last night. I wondered if he was right about us seeing each other again, surprisingly I found myself hoping he was.

At that time everyone believed in magic and being a witch was not punishable by death. There were two witch families in our village, the Bennetts and us. When we heard the wolves howling through the night it scared my younger brother, Henrik who was still just a boy, almost eleven years old. Since my powers were just beginning to develop I thought I should get some practice whilst we were down there, it also entertained and distracted Henrik from the beasts above us.

"Henrik, watch this." I told him as I gathered a handful of small pebbles from the cave floor; I placed them in a pile in front of me as he watched eagerly. As I placed my hands over the stones and concentrated on nothing but them they began to float into the air as if light as feathers. Henrik grinned along with me at my handiwork.

The pebbles dropped to the floor heavily as my father's voice boomed through the cave to us. "Sophia, stop playing around and go to sleep."

"Yes, father." I lay down as he said. When I was sure he wasn't looking, I lightly nudged Henrik with my foot and smiled at him.

When the howling stopped many hours later we all went above ground again and went back to our normal lives until the next full moon.

**Author's Note:**

**In Old Norse ****Laesavidr roughy translates to Lockwood.**


	3. Chapter 2 Burning Memories

**Again thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, much appreciated.**

**open-heart: **Thank you and let me know what you think of this!

**Avis11: **Second review to call this interesting, what a compliment! Hope you like this.

**Tinker178: **Aw, cheers for that. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

_Mystic Falls, Spring 1007_

I was out picking corn in the fields alone when I thought of how my life had turned out so far. Not much had changed in the last two years; my brothers were still protective, my father was still strict, Tatia was still my best friend and we all still hid in the caves every full moon. However some things had changed; I had learnt more witchcraft with my mother and Ayanna, Finn was now married and I was irrevocably in love with Jackson Laesavidr.

A smile came to my lips as I thought about our second meeting.

"_Pssst!" I was sure I heard a noise but looking around no one seemed to be trying to get my attention, I was washing clothes in the basin at the back of our hut. "Psst!" I heard again. Knowing I wasn't crazy I decided to look for whatever was making that dreadful noise. As I crept closer to the bushes I peered cautiously forward trying to make out some kind of outline of whatever creature I had heard. _

_When I was at arm's length from the trees a hand darted out and pulled me in with unusual strength. Before I had time to scream a hand covered my mouth and I came face to face with Jackson Laesavidr yet again. He slowly removed his hand from my mouth as if testing me to make a noise._

"_What are you doing here?" I hissed glancing behind me to try and see if anyone had noticed my abrupt disappearance._

"_I said I'd see you again didn't I?" He smiled._

"_Well, yes but I didn't think you meant it." How could he? We were from two different villages and one of them was off limits for reasons I'm sure you already know._

"_Why wouldn't I?" He seemed genuinely surprised that I didn't think he would keep his word._

"_Isn't it obvious? We're from two different villages, one of which harbours a whole different species from the other." I pointed out, exasperated at his stupidity._

"_Different species?" His tone was mocking. "It's not as if I walk around on four legs, Sophia!" He scoffed._

_I raised one perfectly arched eyebrow, waiting for him to understand the irony of what he'd just said._

"_Well, not all the time at least." He allowed. "And as long as I never kill anyone, I never will." _

_A strange thought occurred to me at that moment. "How did you find my house?" _

_It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Your village isn't that big and since your house is on the outlines, it wasn't hard to spot you. Especially with that beautiful blonde hair of yours." He grinned._

_I sighed. "Now is not the time for flattery." It didn't mean I didn't appreciate compliments though. "But thank you."_

_His grin seemed to grow victoriously and light up his whole face._

"_What do you want?" I wondered, although I wasn't particularly eager to get back to my chores._

"_Have some fun with me." It wasn't a question but more of a light hearted request._

"_Now?"_

_He nodded eagerly._

"_I shouldn't." That was true. I definitely shouldn't have been contemplating wondering off into the woods alone with a werewolf I met only a few days ago, but I was._

"_That doesn't mean you can't." He grabbed my hand._

_I pulled back, my judgement getting the better of me._

_He mistook my common sense for fear. "I'll protect you."_

"_It's not the woods I'm afraid of." It wasn't, I was afraid of what my brothers would say and more so what they would do if they found me alone with him again. _

_Nevertheless, I let Jackson Laesavidr lead me into the woods and from that moment on I began to fall for him._

"Sophia! Sophia! Jackson is here to see you." Tatia ran up to me out of breath, snapping me from my memories.

Tatia really was the perfect best friend; she knew when to tell me the truth, when to trust me and most of all she knew what made me happy. She knew that what made me happy was Jackson and understood that even though it was possibly dangerous, I needed him. At first Tatia was distrustful of him until they had been introduced and she immediately knew what I meant when I said he had the ability to change your whole mood with one smile. Forget my brothers; it was her that you had to impress. She helped me make sure that Jackson's visits were kept a secret from the village; if word ever got back to my father I would be forbidden to ever see him again.

His village was a different story…

"_Jackson, where are you taking me?" I smiled despite myself. _

"_It's funny, Sophia, you sound annoyed yet your smile tells me different." He mocked._

"_You know me so well, genius."_

"_Well, since we are now nearly there, I'll answer your question. I'm taking you to my village." He watched my face for my reaction._

_At that moment I had an internal war with myself, one side of me told me that I shouldn't go there, that the people were dangerous whilst another part of me was excited to be somewhere new, Jackson's home, the place where he grew up and lived. _

_I decided that I wanted to go there and smiled up at him which in turn brought a smile to his face. I leant up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."_

"_For what?" His brow furrowed as I took his hand._

"_Being braver than I am. I am sorry that I must keep you a secret." I spoke regretfully, glancing at the floor._

"_If your father is anything like your brothers, trust me, I understand." He joked although I suspected he was half serious._

"_He's worse." I confirmed. Our father loved us all, even Niklaus, who he treated more like an annoyance than a son. I knew the reason he was so hard on us was to protect us. He was just afraid, afraid that he would lose one of us, most likely to the wolves._

"_Here we are." Jackson announced and I looked up to see the small huts and fires dotted around the homes._

_The village was very similar to ours, even the villagers. I remember before I met Jackson when I used to think these people were completely foreign to us but I found that they were just the same. I never would've suspected that every full moon they run these lands as animals._

"_Do they know about me?" I wondered, slightly nervous._

"_The important people do." Was his cryptic response as he led me out of the tree line and into the open. I suddenly felt very exposed. _

_Not many people looked up, it was as if Jackson coming out of the tree line was a normal occurrence, I suppose it was with the amount of times he came to visit me. However, one girl did notice us, she was pale, ivory skinned with long black hair and piercing eyes that at the same time seemed impossibly warm as she stood and approached us with a smile directed at both of us._

"_Jackson, you're back!" She was pleased and I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as he grinned back at her._

_He embraced her before she pulled back and asked, "Is this her?" with an excited smile._

_He nodded and her smile grew wider as she turned to me. "Jackson never stops talking about you." _

_I looked up at Jackson with a confused smile._

"_I'm Alice, Jackson's sister." Ah, Alice. Jackson had mentioned her a few times and relief coursed through me as I found that I wouldn't have any competition from this girl._

"_Alice has been itching to meet you." Jackson told me with a smirk towards his sister._

"_Shh!" She playfully pushed Jackson's shoulder before linking her arm through mine. "Come, I'll show you around." She began to pull me away from Jackson and deeper into the village._

_I glanced back at him but he didn't seem worried and mouthed the word "Go." As we walked away._

Everyone that I was introduced to on that day welcomed me as if I was one of their own; I had also been surprised to learn that Alice was a wolf. I didn't ask how she triggered the curse though.

"Where?" I asked Tatia, eager to see him; it had been a few days since his last visit.

She took my basket of corn from me and gestured towards the village. "By the white oak tree, now go, I'll finish up here."

"Thank you, Tatia, I owe you." I hugged her before taking off towards the village.

_I ran through the woods in the pouring rain, thunder clapped and lightning flashed. It was dark but I had to get to him, I had to apologise, to make everything okay again. I stopped, not recognising where I was. "Jackson!" Tears streamed down my face mixing with the rain waiter collapsing down around me. "Jackson!" I took off running again, hoping I was going the right way. _

_Hopeless, I gave up and stopped where I was, unable to hold back the sobs anymore, I cried._

"_Sophia?" The one voice I wanted to hear came from my left and I whipped around, my soaking hair sticking to my face from the motion. "Sophia, you shouldn't be out here." He looked at me with concern and I couldn't help but go to him._

"_Jackson, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." I threw myself around him, needing to be close to him, to make sure he was real._

"_Shh." He soothed stroking my hair with his other arm around my waist pulling me close. "I know, I know." _

_I pulled my face back, my hands coming to rest on his cheeks. "I love you." I didn't know the truth of my words myself until I spoke them._

_The next thing I felt were his lips on mine, so hard they could have bruised. He pushed me backwards, never losing contact, until my back was against a nearby tree. Where the rain was ice, he was fire and I no longer felt the cold. His lips left mine for air but our foreheads rested together and he smiled my favourite smile, the one where he was sincerely happy and breathed, "I love you too, Sophia Mikaelson, so much."_

_I laughed, truly blissful and pulled his face back down to mine._

"Hello stranger." He smiled when I came around the infamous tree to meet him, breathless.

I grinned as he drew me in with his smile and leant down to kiss me.

"Come on." He laughed and pulled me into the trees by my hand.

"What kept you away?" I wondered as we lay in our own private meadow, my head on his chest, his arm keeping me close, tracing patterns along my shoulder, his head rested on his other arm as he spoke. "Alice was attacked."

I lifted my head, brow furrowed in concern and he looked down at me. "Is she alright?"

"She's tougher than she looks." He shrugged. Of course she was, she was a werewolf. "She fought him off but didn't get a look at him."

"He escaped?"

"Yes, so be careful, I don't want you wondering into the woods alone for a while." He warned.

A thought suddenly occurred to me – Tatia. She was in the corn fields alone; if she were to be attacked she was far enough away from the village that no one would hear her. A nervous feeling settled in the pit of my stomach, it was more than just worry. I needed to find her.

"Something's wrong with Tatia." I blurted out standing up and beginning to walk back into the trees and back to the village.

"Sophia, wait! How do you know?" Jackson grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I'm a witch, Jackson, I just know." It was no secret that I was a witch.

"Okay, I'll come with you."

We ran back to the village but before we got to the tree line I told him she was in the corn fields.

"I know a short cut through the trees." He grabbed my hand and led me another way. Part of me wondered how he knew shortcuts in my village but I was too worried about Tatia to really think on it.

His shortcut brought us to an edge of the field where there was no path and we couldn't see anything over the crops. Pushing through the plants I heard Tatia shouting which only caused us to push faster. I knew Jackson could have gone quicker but was reluctant to leave me behind. When we finally came onto the path Tatia was on the ground unconscious, blood dripping down from a gash on her forehead and into her hair. I went to her, kneeling beside her head and pushing her hair from her face. Jackson took off after the attacker whilst I used the sleeve on my dress to try and stop the bleeding on her head. I heard a struggle further down the path but couldn't see anything, my instinct to go to Jackson and my need to look after Tatia warred in my head. I heard a moan below me, Tatia was beginning to stir.

"Tatia, can you hear me?" I whispered close to her ear.

She shot up abruptly and gasped for air, fear in her eyes. "Sophia?"

"It's okay, Jackson went after him. Can you make it back to the village for help?" I looked into her eyes to make sure she was coherent.

She nodded ad began trying to stand; I helped her up, supporting most of her weight. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go." She ushered me in the direction of Jackson as she took off towards the village.

I gathered my dress in my hands and began to run along the path, when I got to them I saw the back of the attacker on top of Jackson, hands around his throat. He was significantly older than us, maybe Finn's age. His scruffy dark hair fell around his shoulders. He had not yet noticed my presence and I used that to my advantage. In a very unladylike fashion I ran forward and pushed all of my weight into the unsuspecting assailant, knocking him to the ground and we both rolled through the dirt landing a few metres away from where Jackson lay. He recovered before me and began angrily stomping towards me as I struggled to stand quickly. I watched him walk forward; unable to do anything whilst he glared at me through dark eyes when in a blur Jackson tackled him sideward, catching him off guard. I heard a loud crack as they landed. I took a step over, eyes wide.

Jackson pushed himself up whilst the man lay unmoving, my eyes widened even further and a hand instinctively covered the shocked gasp coming from my mouth. His eyes were wide, staring and blood poured from behind his head, trickling down the rock he rested on like a maroon river.

Jackson's breathing was heavy; his hair falling in front of his eyes as he never took his glare off the body. I watched his shoulders rise and fall with the weight of his breath, the weight of what he had done and what was to come for him now. I took a hesitant step towards him, wanting to comfort him somehow when I heard footsteps.

The faces of my father, Elijah and Niklaus came over the hill. They stopped when they surveyed the scene. Me visibly shaking, eyes wide and Jackson standing over a dead body. I was unsure what Tatia had told them but for all they knew, Jackson could have been the attacker. Nik and Elijah had seen him before but as far as I knew, they were unaware of our relationship.

"What happened here?" Father was the first to speak, emotionless.

"Father, he attacked Tatia and Jackson-" I began, stumbling over my words, still too shocked to form an explanation, one that would keep him from finding out about us.

"Jackson?" He questioned, the lines in his brow becoming deeper.

Jackson turned around to face the suspicious face of my father. He seemed to recognise the boy I had come to love. "Aren't you from the wolf village?"

"Yes." Jackson confirmed.

"What are you doing on this side of the woods, boy?" Father walked closer to Jackson and I sensed the danger in his intentions.

"I-" Jackson began but didn't carry on.

I looked at the ground, too afraid to see my father's reaction when he found the truth. I had almost forgotten that Nik and Elijah were here under the weight of my father's enquiry until Nik spoke. "Jackson is a friend of mine, father."

My head snapped up to Niklaus in shock and he gave me a sideways glance whilst improvising a lie to satisfy our father. I looked to Jackson who seemed just as surprised as me but quickly composed himself under my father's stare.

"Is that so, Niklaus?" Father still never took his eyes off Jackson as if just waiting for him to crack.

"Yes, we ran into each other in the woods whilst hunting." Nik lied perfectly. Elijah stayed quiet for the entire exchange but I sensed him staring at me.

"Hmm." Father seemed to accept the words and instead moved onto the more important subject. "What happened here?" He glanced down at the body, now pale from blood loss.

"This man attacked me and Tatia when Jackson must've heard us scream, he saved us." Throughout the whole conversation I'd had time to think of a sufficient lie and father believed it instantly.

"I suppose a thank you is in order." Father held his hand out for Jackson to shake which he did, curious at Father's sudden politeness.

"You should get back to your village; we will take care of this. You have done enough." Jackson nodded and began to leave but not before a last glance at me which Elijah did not miss. The look in his eyes was obvious, he knew what he'd done and what he was to face now – fear.

Anyone else would think that Father's offer to take care of the body was out of gratitude but I knew it was just to get Jackson to leave the village quickly. Father knew that if he wasn't a werewolf before, he would be one now and he didn't trust him one bit.

"Elijah, grab his legs." Father commanded and Elijah stepped forward.

Nik also stepped forward to help until father spoke. "Making friends with werewolves now, Niklaus?" Nik stopped and looked at the ground. "What will your next act be that will surely disappoint me?"

Guilt flowed through me; I couldn't let him take the blame for this. "Father, I-"

"Go back to the village and get cleaned up, let your mother know you're alright." He commanded.

"But-"

"Do not argue, Sophia, just go!" He ordered, making me take a step back.

"Yes, Father." I bowed my head and began the walk back, my shoulders heavy with the weight of what Nik had just done for me.

The time of twilight found me in Jackson's village outside his hut. Before I left father, Elijah and Niklaus had not yet returned and Rebekah agreed to cover for me after I told her the truth.

I needed to see him, I had never seen him look so… broken, I had to fix him. I knocked on the door and Alice answered. She looked… sad, an emotion I had never seen on her before; I suppose Jackson had told her the news.

"Sophia, Jackson told me what happened. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" There were no visible bruises or cuts that I could see on her whereas I had a rather annoying scrape on my hip from my fall.

"I'll live." She shrugged. "Heard you got in a good tackle for me." She smirked.

"How is he?" I asked. Alice knew what I was talking about, she glanced behind her, no doubt at her brother, when she turned back to me it was with a defeated sigh.

"Not good." She seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Listen, I'm going to be staying at a friend's for the night so you two can be alone. I'm sure you'll cheer him up." She grabbed a bag from inside and walked out, leaving the door wide open.

I walked in to see Jackson sat with his knees up and his elbows perched casually on top of them. His expression was thoughtful as he stared into the fire; I thought maybe he hadn't noticed me.

"Where's your father?" I asked, if only to make conversation.

"All night hunt." He answered with not a hint of surprise. He had noticed me.

I went to sit by him but he didn't move as I rested a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be okay." I spoke softly.

"I'm scared." He never once moved his gaze from the orange flames.

Beginning to be fearful of his distance myself, I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "You'll be okay." He stared into my eyes, looking for truth I suppose. To further reinforce my words, I leant forward and ever so softly touched his lips with mine. He didn't kiss me back, still in his daze. As I leant back he followed me, his urgency for closeness growing as both our desires in turn did. One of his hands rested on my cheek as the other took his weight on the floor when he leant forward to me. My hands reached forward to unbutton his shirt and as we both came to stand on our knees on the fur rug I pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms until it fell to the floor behind him.

I rested one of my hands on his hand that still lay on my cheek and moved my kiss from his mouth to his cheek, down his jaw and to his neck and shoulder slowly healing him. I came back up for air and found him watching me with a wondrous look in his eyes. I smiled softly and as he leaned forward he pulled my face to him to capture my lips again. His hands travelled down my sides until he reached mid-thigh and gathered the fabric of my dress in his hands and slowly pulled it up and over my head.

When he'd discarded the clothing to the side he tenderly brushed a strand of hair from my face and again pulled me to him. Lowering me to the rug, I sighed in bliss, eyes closed as he began a trail of kisses down my jaw to my collarbone and chest.

That night I had intended to go there to fix him, and I did exactly that – through the night, I slowly healed him with a night that would be forever burned in my memory.

**Music**

Poison & Wine, The Civil Wars (Sophia heals Jackson)

Missing You, Tyler Hilton ("I love you")


	4. Chapter 3 Dead

**I'd like to thank Silvereyed Queen for her generous offer to beta this story which I have accepted and this was the first chapter she betaed for me. I'd like to also thank, as usual, all my other readers for their reviews/favourites/alerts. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**ruby1998: **I'm glad, hope this satisfies you!

**Avis11: **Hope so!

**Tinker178: **Thank you.

**open-heart: **Thanks, here it is.

**HoneyGee08: **Soon enough?

**Chapter 3**

_Mystic Falls Autumn 1009_

As me and Rebekah sat at the base of the white oak tree, among all the vervain flowers, me braiding her hair across the crown of her head we heard a shrill cry. Both our heads turned to the side at the loud distraction. Tatia was strolling towards us, her baby boy in her arms. She had given birth only a few short months ago.

"_Come on, Tatia, push, you can do it." I encouraged my best friend, using a damp cloth to dab sweat from her forehead as she clutched my hand tightly as an outlet to her obvious pain._

"_It's almost over, child, one more push." Her mother persuaded at the foot of the bed, ready to deliver the baby._

"_I don't know if I can." Tatia moaned, her head lolling backwards from exhaustion._

_I placed a hand behind her neck to take some of the strain for her. "Yes you can, Tatia. You're stronger than anyone I know. It's okay, you can do this." I tried my best to comfort her and heard her mother's sigh of relief as Tatia nodded and screwed her face up with effort as she gave one last push and then the room was filled with a newborn's cry. _

_Tears of joy and relief spilled down Tatia's cheeks as her mother handed the baby to her. I stood to give her some privacy and smiled softly at the sight of mother and baby from the side lines.  
><em>

"Tatia!" Rebekah jumped up excitedly to greet Tatia and her son, cooing over the boy in Tatia's arms, a tuft of brown hair visible from the crook of her arm.

I huffed, annoyed as my handiwork in Rebekah's hair was rendered worthless.

"It seems all the Mikaelson siblings are interested now that I have a child." Tatia joked light heartedly.

"Nonsense, Tatia, _I _was fond of you before this little angel was born." Rebekah's gaze never left the baby.

I shook my head at my little sister, ever the charmer but I also noticed the underlying meaning in Tatia's words.

"Would you like to hold him, Rebekah?" Tatia offered to which Rebekah eagerly accepted and sat down with him by the white oak, giving us a chance to talk privately.

"Have they been bothering you again?" I whispered – quietly voicing my concerns about my brothers; Niklaus and Elijah had both taken an interest in Tatia recently. Each one swore that they truly loved her but Tatia had made her position on the matter quite clear – she would not choose between them, so she would marry neither one. They had even come to blows over her.

"It is no bother, Sophia. They're just being polite." She assured me but I could see the extra strain their battle for her affections was putting on her.

"It is not politeness if it is not wanted, Tatia." I raised my eyebrows, hoping she would tell me the truth.

"Nonsense, it is fine." She persisted.

"Well, if you're sure." I pressed.

"I am. But thank you for caring." She smiled.

I still intended on reprimanding my brothers when she was out of sight though, without everything else already on top of her she didn't need them constantly bickering and bothering her. I would talk to them tonight before we went to the caves for the full moon.

I hadn't had the chance to talk to Niklaus that night because he was nowhere to be found, nor was Henrik. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach as I walked through all the tunnels of the caves searching for them but no one had seen them. Surely, Nik wouldn't take Henrik into the woods to see the wolves, he had talked about it before and Henrik had asked to go with him but I never thought he would actually go through with it.

I found Kol in one of the largest caverns and decided to voice my concerns to him. "I can't find Henrik and Nik."

"So?" Kol was nonchalant as usual and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nik once mentioned his curiosity over seeing the wolves at night." I pressed, lowering my voice, not wanting to get them in any trouble.

"And you think he took Henrik." Kol finished with a sigh, he knew me too well. "Don't worry, sister, I'm sure Klaus would never put Henrik in any danger. Now get some rest." He assured me with a pat to the shoulder. I wasn't convinced.

I couldn't sleep that night for my supernatural instincts jittering my thoughts to my brothers. The next morning I was waiting by the trees for them to come through, I knew what they'd done but the sight I was met with I certainly wasn't prepared for. Nik stumbled through the trees, Henrik in his arms limp and unmoving, blood pouring from various deep gashes in his torso and staining his clothes red. "Henrik!" I cried, rushing towards them.

"Mother!" Nik shouted, his voice cracking he placed Henrik at my feet.

"What happened?" I fell to my knees beside my youngest brother as Rebekah, Elijah, Mother and Ayanna ran to us from various directions.

Mother collapsed beside his head, shaking. "No, no!" She sobbed.

My breath had left me at the sight of my youngest brother, lifeless. I felt the tears sting at my eyes as they pooled and spilled down my cheeks.

"What happened?" She begged Nik.

"The wolves." He admitted. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I could hear mother's breath coming in short gasps now, panicking. "We must save him." She pleaded with Ayanna. "Please, there must be a way!"

Ayanna touched Henrik's face softly and sighed with defeat and pity. "The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone."

A sob escaped my chest at the witch's words and I could no longer look at Henrik's body, knowing he would never move again. I felt Elijah crouch behind me and pull me to him in comfort as our mother's cries reflected what we all were feeling.

I sat in the middle of a clearing in the woods two days after my brother's death. Jackson and I had arranged to meet here last week. It had been over a week since I last saw him and now was the time I needed him most. I heard a crunch of leaves behind me and knew it was him, I could feel his presence. When I didn't turn as usual his footsteps sped up until he was crouched in front of me.

"Sophia?" He looked down at me with concern in his eyes which I noticed didn't have their usual spark in them, just an essence of it. I must have looked more broken than I thought.

"Henrik was killed." At the mention of his name tears pooled in my eyes again.

He stayed silent as I looked at the ground. "By a wolf, he and Nik snuck out when the moon was full."

Quicker than I could comprehend in my current state his arms were around me, I buried my face in his chest, his familiar scent a comfort.

"Oh, Sophia, I'm so sorry." He whispered, his chin resting atop of my head.

"It wasn't your fault." I assured him but his answering silence confused me. The air felt heavy with something that if I wasn't mistaken I would say was guilt.

"It was me."

I froze in his arms, knowing exactly what he was saying and it all began to make sense, the look his eyes, the guilt in the air, his apologies. But I couldn't accept it. I pulled back frowning up at him. "Don't say that, you can't know, you told me that you don't remember anything from being a-" I couldn't even bring myself to say the word.

He swallowed thickly. "I can't."

"Then how can you say it was you!" Anger flooded through me as fresh tears once again stained my face.

"Sophia, I was the only one that woke up with blood on me afterwards."

I took a step back at his confession. "Henrik's blood." It wasn't a question and I remembered a conversation I'd had with Nik and Elijah two years ago. 

_I had just returned home from Jackson's village after spending the night with him for the first time, a lingering smile never leaving my lips. When I walked inside I was met with an empty room until Nik and Elijah followed me in and closed the door. My smile vanished at the sight of Nik as the guilt over him taking the blame for Jackson's presence yesterday was still present._

"_Nik, I need to talk to you about what you did yesterday." I began but was interrupted by him._

"_I know, I know, it was very noble of me and you're very grateful blah blah blah." He said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. If what he had predicted me saying wasn't true I would've been more annoyed and less amused._

"_Sit down Sophia, we're here to talk and you're here to listen." Elijah informed me matter of factly._

_I glanced between them both with a raised eyebrow. "Is that so?"_

"_Just sit down, sister, this won't take long." Nik ordered._

_I sighed and sat on the bed, knowing they wouldn't give up until I listened to them._

"_You need to stay away from your friend." Elijah began seriously. I knew they were talking about Jackson, I had expected this. "He's dangerous."_

"_You don't know him." I shook my head with no intention of heeding his advice. _

_Nik sat beside me on the bed. "Sophia, we don't want you to get hurt."_

"_I won't." I argued, convicted that Jackson would never, ever hurt me._

"_We know you don't think he would ever harm you and we're not saying that he would on purpose." Elijah started and Nik finished for him. "What Elijah is saying is that after yesterday, if he wasn't a wolf before, he will be now."_

"_And that makes him dangerous." Elijah finished.  
><em>

Jackson looked at the floor. "Sophia, I'm so, so sorry." His voice cracked with emotion.

My hands flew to my mouth and I shook my head, slowly backing away from him. "No." I whispered, feeling my whole world crashing around me. I couldn't believe it, the pain in my chest was overwhelming and I only stopped moving when I hit a tree. I never would've thought that my brothers would have been right about him.

"Sophia, please don't run from me." He begged, taking a step forward.

"Don't! Stay away from me!" I shouted and no sooner had the words tumbled from my mouth had I ran. I needed to get away from him and what he'd done, what he'd took from me. Deep down I knew it was an accident but that didn't change the fact that my brother Henrik was gone forever.

To say I was devastated would have been an understatement. In less than a week my youngest brother had died and I'd found out that it was the man I loved that had killed him. We had a funeral of sorts for Henrik and buried him on the edge of the village, near to the white oak tree where the whole village attended. He had been popular amongst everyone. When the grave was full my father lit a torch at the head and said a few words, words that I did not hear nor wish to pay attention to. My gaze drifted to the trees where I was sure I saw Jackson hidden but when I looked again he was gone. People laid flowers on the grave as a sign of respect and when it was over everyone silently retreated to their homes.

Kol didn't come home with us that night so I decided to go look for him. I found him at Henrik's grave, sat on the ground in the dark alone. I silently sat next to him and saw the tears in his eyes as he spoke. "I was wrong." He simply said.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

He sniffed and wiped a tear from his cheek as if it was never there. Kol never cried. "That night at the caves, you warned me, you told me something was wrong and I didn't listen to you. I should've looked for them and maybe this never would've happened."

I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face me. "Kol, this wasn't your fault." I considered telling him that it was Jackson who had done this but although I now felt a hatred for him it didn't erase the love I'd felt for him for so long now. I knew what my brothers, what my father would do if they knew it was him.

A strangled sob escaped Kol's throat and I pulled him to me, running my hands through his hair. I had never seen Kol so vulnerable in my entire life and to be quite honest, it scared me.

The next few weeks were hard on all of us and the next full moon approached quickly, striking fear into the village. Mother and Father were acting more and more suspicious every day, they would whisper in corners and when you walked into a room with them they would abruptly stop talking, Ayanna had also become distant for reasons unknown.

I tried to bury my suspicions and get on with life as best I could but one night with Kol I found myself unable to. "Kol, I think Mother and Father are hiding something from us." I began.

"What do you mean?" He frowned at me, his face a glow from the fire in between us.

I opened my mouth to elaborate when Father burst through the door, he stopped and just looked at us for a second, and I couldn't quite place the emotion on his face. Guilt? Regret maybe?

Without giving me anymore time to think he thrust his sword through Kol's back, making it protrude through his chest. A cry of horror escaped my lips and I forgot how to breathe. Kol's face mirrored mine and I watched the life leave his face as father retracted the sword and my brother fell to the floor. I stood in shock not taking my eyes from Kol's body until the movement of Father's feet coming closer caught my eye. I backed toward the far wall, eyes wide as Father slowly came ever so closer. I couldn't think, let alone move as he raised his sword and thrust forward. A searing pain ripped through my chest as the metal violated my body.

I barely heard Father's, "You'll understand soon." as I dropped to the floor, dead.

**Music**

Torch Song - Shady Bard (Henrik's funeral)

This Woman's Work - Kate Bush (Henrik's death/"Henrik's blood")

Bring Me to Life – Evanescence (Mikael murders his children)


	5. Chapter 4 Vampires

**As usual thanks for the revies/favourites/alerts. You guys are my motivation.**

**Hottie292: **Thanks, chick! Hope you like this, let me know what you think.

**HoneyGee08: **Thanks Honey. Hope you like this.

**This was betaed by the lovely Amelia. I'm so glad you liked the twist; I was kind of nervous about it like I thought you might think Sophia was turning into a 'Mary-sue' but I assure you she has many flaws! **

**Chapter 4**

I opened my eyes to a throbbing pain in my head, an aching pain in my chest and a dry, burning sensation in my throat. Sitting up against the wall, I looked down to my blood stained dress and felt around for the wound with shaking hands. Nothing. What had happened? Had I dreamt the whole encounter? I looked around the room, it was empty, no Kol, no Father. That was changed when the two in question walked in with a girl trailing behind them. Even though I'd heard them before I saw them their presence was still a shock to me considering what had happened. I gasped seeing that Kol was fine, when they saw me awake and what I'm sure was a hysterical expression masking my face Kol rushed towards me and crouched in front of me.

"He killed us." I breathed, grasping Kol's arm desperately.

"Shh. Sophia, it's okay." He assured me stroking my hair once.

"What happened? I don't understand." I shook my head, confused and scared. I glanced at my father, carefully keeping his distance, holding the girl's arm.

"You're okay. Mother cast a spell, to keep us safe, to keep us alive." Kol told me, I stared at him, not understanding what he was saying.

"But you won't stay alive." My head whipped towards Father when he spoke. He stepped forward, dragging the girl with him, took out his knife and I cringed and I turned my head when he slit her wrist rather violently. She didn't even flinch; it was like she was in a trance. I didn't understand. "Not unless you drink."

"Drink? Drink what?" I frowned.

"Blood." Kol clarified as Father held out the girl's wrist to me. They wanted me to drink from that poor girl's wrist! No, I wouldn't. I didn't understand what was going on, why this had happened, everything was so confusing but as soon as I smelt the blood, it called to me, taunted me. "What?" I shook my head at them. "It's sick! I won't do it!"

Kol placed his hands on either side of my face and forced me to look at him. "Sophia, it's okay. I know you're in pain and I know you want to drink it. It will make you feel better, I promise."

I glanced at her wrist.

"You _will _die if you don't." Father reminded me.

I looked back up at Kol, my resolve fading. He nodded at me encouragingly. "It's okay." He repeated. I again looked at her wrist and couldn't help myself anymore. I gently took her arm from my father and bent my head slowly to the open wound, placing my mouth around the cut I began to suck. I felt a sharp sting in my gums and tingling sensation around my eyes and cheeks but I didn't stop. I'd never felt anything like it before, the rush was indescribable, the feeling of the red liquid running down my throat made sensations erupt all over my body that I didn't even know existed. I felt powerful and unstoppable in that moment until Kol gently pulled me back.

"That's enough, sister. It will all be alright now." He pulled me into a gentle, brotherly hug as I regained control of my senses.

Two weeks later and the villagers had a new name for me and my family – vampires. They looked upon us as monsters. We had discovered that the sunlight burned us, the vervain flowers that I and Rebekah had once played amongst now caused us pain and our neighbours could close their homes to us. Mother told us that this was nature's way of fighting back. Of course there were perks to this new way of life: the incredible speed, the unbreakable strength and the unparalleled senses. One thing that our parents had not foreseen in their quest to protect us was the bloodlust; at first we could not satisfy our hunger or satiate our thirst, not knowing what it was that our bodies now wanted, no, needed.

It was Kol that was first to discover it, he had come across an injured hunter in the forest and could not control himself. He drained the man until death. I tried to resist, more than I had ever tried to resist anything ever but the need was too strong. My first kill, I ravaged a man who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_I felt my fangs begin to scratch at the surface of my gums, the familiar tingle of my face changing at the sight of the little girl nursing her bloody knee. I was entranced by the red liquid running down her leg. My feet moved forward of their own accord towards the defenceless child, my vampiric features now fully on display._

_Another figure now entered the picture, a woman who quickly dragged the child away from me. At the realisation of what I had been about to do I shook my head and tried to blink away the veins masking my face and blatantly displaying my hunger. I ran from the vicinity of the crowd, speeding past the houses and stopping only a few seconds later when I was out of the village. _

_My hunger had not completely subsided when a man I had never seen before walked towards me; he carefully reached out a hand at my seemingly distressed state. He was too close, I couldn't help it. I grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him to me, sinking my teeth into his neck and ripping his throat out at my desperation for his blood._

Father told me that instead of trying to resist my urges I should learn to control them, which I was now currently doing.

I thought my first kill was bad but Finn's was the worst – Finn's first kill was his wife, Eliza. He came home one day and she had cut herself whilst making dinner. The lure of the blood was too strong for Finn. It was fast and careless, he didn't even realise what he had done until he came out from the trance of his hunger. That day destroyed my brother, he barely spoke to any of us and like I did at first, tried to resist the urges. He hadn't drunk from a human since that day.

Seeing how unhappy being a slave to the shadows made us Mother had cast a spell on a piece of jewellery for each of us that gave us protection from the burns of the sun. Mine was a discrete silver ring with intricate patterns melted into the band, the ring I would wear for the rest of my life.

The full moon was a week away but Father assured us that we would no longer have to hide in the caves; mother had made us faster and stronger than the wolves, we could now protect ourselves from those that had struck fear into our lives from the moment we were born. But I couldn't help but to think of one wolf in particular, Jackson. Would I see him again? What would he think of what I've become? Did he even know? Surely the rumours must have spread throughout the surrounding villages.

Another change in my world was Tatia; she had completely disappeared. I hadn't seen her in weeks, since the day we turned. Every time I went to her family's home, her mother would not speak to me and slammed the door in my face. I did not blame her. I was dangerous and she was just trying to protect herself and her family but I missed my best friend dearly.

Also, I was no longer a witch. Even though she now kept her distance from us, Ayanna had so kindly informed us that we were abominations of nature which meant I could no longer be a servant of it. Mother did not turn and so on the night of the full moon she planned to go into the caves with the other villagers.

Although I did not have my magic we had another kind of power at our disposal, Father had named it compulsion; we had the power to control people, make them see things our way. I, of course, only used it when necessary. We had stumbled upon this little ability by total accident; Father had unknowingly compelled the girl who gave us our first drop of human blood the night we turned.

A couple of days before the full moon me and Kol were playing games in the forest out of boredom, I was currently hiding from him when I heard a commotion not far away. I searched for Kol through the trees at vampire speed. My feet stopped short at the shock of what or rather who I saw. Kol had Jackson on his back by his throat, glaring particularly menacingly down at my former lover. The shock quickly wore off and I sped toward the two knocking Kol flying a few metres away from Jackson.

Jackson stared up at me, eyes wide with shock, mouth agape. I could do nothing but look back at him, my face appearing emotionless. I didn't know what to feel. Now that we were vampires our emotions and personalities were heightened, so whilst my anger towards Jackson grew so did my love for him. Our gazes were interrupted when Kol suddenly appeared in front of me, inches from my face, glaring angrily. "What was that for?"

"Let's go, Kol." Was all I said and turned to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Why do you protect him? They killed Henrik." He spat at me.

Jackson was still silent but had stood, watching us.

I flinched at the mention of his name. "His death will not bring our brother back."

"Maybe not but it will certainly make me feel better." He let go of my wrist and resumed his ill-intentioned attention back to Jackson who seemed to be frozen in place.

I sighed and gently rested my hand on his shoulder; the gesture was meant to be comforting but also gave me leverage to pull him back if needed. "Kol, leave him be."

"Why?" He didn't turn; his heavy breathing and the rise and fall of his shoulders were the only give away to his emotions. He was angry, the need for his revenge stemmed from his belief that it was his fault our brother now resided in the afterlife.

I scrambled for an excuse as to why we shouldn't get our revenge, after all, he was the one who killed Henrik but Kol didn't have to know that. "He saved my life once." Tumbled from my lips as I remembered that day two years ago. Kol's head twitched to the side in a tell of his curiosity. "When the outlaw attacked me, it was Jackson who saved my life."

"Jackson?"

I immediately realised my mistake as I heard the recognition in Kol's voice. He walked closer to the still silent werewolf. "Oh yes, I remember you. Still hanging around?" Kol was now inches from his face.

"Kol, please." I tried to put myself between them as neither backed down, a sense of déjà vu swept over me.

Kol looked down at me, pleading and then back at Jackson. "Consider yourself lucky she was here to save you, wolf." He spat the name bitterly at him and backed away. I followed, not seeing any signs of Jackson speaking.

"Sophia?" I heard his voice when we were a few feet away and stopped but didn't turn.

"Sophia, come on." Kol spoke, turning around.

"I'll catch up with you." I told him. He looked reluctant to go but began to walk away anyway, I had no doubt that he would listen in close by though.

"So it's true." Jackson half whispered.

I turned around. "So, you've heard."

He swallowed thickly. "Rumours." He shrugged. "I wanted to see if it was true, I had never suspected it would be you though." I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

I looked to the floor and back to his face. "You shouldn't come to this part of the woods anymore. It's not safe for your kind."

"My kind?" He seemed offended.

"If any of my family get their hands on a wolf near our village again they won't be as lucky as you. Spread the word." I advised him and began to walk away.

I heard his footsteps follow before he grabbed my wrist. "Sophia, please don't send me away. I miss you."

"Go home, Jackson. It's not safe for you here anymore." I pulled out of his grasp and disappeared into the trees in a blur before he could follow.

On the day of the full moon I decided to try to speak to Tatia again before they descended into the caves. As I was about to knock on the door I heard the baby's cry and Mrs Petrova moving towards the door. When she opened the door her eyes first held fear and then anger as she looked at me. She was about to close the door but had now lost the element of surprise; I braced my palm on the wood, effortlessly holding it open.

"Please speak to me, Mrs Petrova." I begged.

Seeing that I wasn't going anywhere she finally spoke to me for the first time since I was human. "Stop coming here, Sophia. You took my daughter from me and I will never forgive your family for this monstrosity!" She hissed with a menacing glare.

My hand came away from the door in confusion at her words; she quickly took advantage of this and again shut me out.

I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to me, even as it began to get dark and my siblings and I sat around a fire for light in the open of the village. Did this mean that Tatia had not been around this entire time? Had I really not noticed the disappearance of the girl I claimed to love as a sister? I hardly noticed the banter my siblings shared until I heard a deep, throaty scream from the other side of the fire, from Niklaus, and felt my own mouth open to echo the haunting shriek. Where Niklaus's cries were low and gravelly mine were high pitched and shrill. The agony that burst through my entire body both terrified and confused me. What was happening to me? To Nik? I heard the crunch of bones snapping in my ears as I writhed on the floor. My siblings distressed voices a distant murmur amongst the blur of torture being inflicted on my body by some unseen force. The last thing I heard before blacking out was a familiar howl and a beastly roar.

**Music**

Requiem for a Dream


	6. Chapter 5 What Have You Done

**Firstly, I'd like to draw your attention to the KONY2012 Project. Hopefully you already know all about it but if you don't Joseph Kony is a war criminal. He abducts children in Africa, turning the girls into sex slaves and the boys into child soldiers either killing their families in front of them or forcing them to do it themselves thus giving them no choice but to go with him. I won't say anymore as the video made about it explains everything. It is 30 minutes of your life that will not be wasted just to raise awareness about Joseph Kony and what he does. Bring him to justice and bring the children home. Type in Kony 2012 in youtube and spread the word.**

**This was betaed by Silvereyed Queen, who did an amazing job as usual. The questions you asked reminded me that even though I know everything about this story (even what's not on paper) my readers don't; since this story is purely from Sophia's POV she obviously doesn't see everything. So hopefully I answered your questions in this chapter as I changed it a little bit. And thanks for the compliment to my descriptions!**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews/favourites/alerts. You're all stars!**

**DanaBlood: **Thanks for the kind words, much appreciated, doll! As for your curiousness about Sophia's future relationships, well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out won't you? I read your review for my Titanic story and thank you so much but I'm sorry to say that that story is on hiatus at the moment but I'm sure I will return to it eventually. Hope you like this one.

**HoneyGee08: **Cheers, Honey!

**Hottie292: **Glad you liked it so much and I know she has been through A LOT in just 19 years of life hasn't she?

**Chapter 5**

**What Have You Done**

When I finally began to regain consciousness I heard two sounds first, my breathing and someone else's. I could feel that underneath where I lay the soft fabric of my bed. I began to stir, opening my eyes, and I sat up to find Rebekah watching me from the other side of the room with an expression I couldn't place. That was odd; it was a rare occasion that I couldn't read my little sister like a book. My limbs ached and my eyes were tired. Memories from the night before suddenly flashed through my eyes – pain, blood, the forest. The last thing I remembered was agony, pain that consumed me and then the howls of the wolves; everything else was just a blur but it was there.

"What happened?" I frowned.

Rebekah stood and offered me a cup of warm liquid from over the fire, "Drink." She turned her back to me.

I gulped down the drink greedily then placed the cup on the floor and stood. "Rebekah, talk to me." I pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You and Nik turned into wolves." She revealed quietly.

I snapped my hand back as if burned and shook my head. "No, that's impossible."

She turned around. "I speak only the truth, sister. Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head.

"Last night as we waited for the wolves to turn, you and Nik suddenly started convulsing in a fit of pain and the rest of us panicked…"

_The beast inside of me roared with satisfaction at the freedom from my human body, my instincts forcing my strong legs to bend into a low, defensive crouch, a snarl ripping past my teeth. I assessed the creatures around the firelight, all staring open mouthed, eyes wide. I smelled the curiosity, the fear rolling off of them and with one last glance I took off into the shelter of the trees, the muscles in my back rippling with power as I pushed on._

"… You are a werewolf, Sophia. I found you in the woods early this morning and brought you back." Rebekah finished.

"I don't understand." I sat down on the bed.

Rebekah sat next to me. "We were hoping you could explain this to us."

"Where's Nik?" I asked, wondering if he had even come back yet.

"With the boys, he woke up a while ago; they're all worried about you." She assured me.

"Father?"

"He disappeared after he went looking for you last night without a word. He isn't back yet. We don't know where he is."

"Mother?"

"In the caves with the rest of the village, I expect they will come out soon."

At that moment all my brothers came piling into the room with choruses of "Is she awake yet?" and "How is she?"

They stopped when they saw me awake. "Always was the dramatic one." Kol joked. "What took you so long?"

I smiled half-heartedly then noticed Nik leaning against the opposite wall, if I didn't know any better I'd say he looked upset. I stood and walked over to him. He wouldn't look at me at first. "Nik?" He looked at my eyes. "Do you remember anything?"

"Did you tell her?" He looked at Rebekah who responded by uncomfortably looking at the floor.

"Tell me what?" I glanced around the room where my siblings seemed to have a new found talent of avoiding my gaze. "What are you keeping from me?" I looked back at Nik.

"Klaus." Elijah cut him off before he could open his mouth.

"We can't protect her forever." Nik snapped at him and then returned his gaze to me, sympathetic. "Sophia, have you thought about the reason for what happened last night?" He began.

"Of course I have." I nodded.

"And?" He prodded.

"Well, I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders, irritated.

"Oh, get to the point, Nik." Kol voiced my thoughts.

"The only way that we could be half werewolf and half vampire is that if Mikael wasn't our real father." Nik finished, hands on my shoulders.

I pushed him away. "Don't say things like that!"

"It's true, Sophia." Elijah joined.

I shook my head. "No! I refuse to believe it!" I pushed my way through them and ran, not knowing or caring where I ended up.

I ended up in a scene of destruction, homes burned down, bodies limp and twisted unnaturally and pools of blood. "Sophia?" I heard to the left of me.

"Jackson?" I turned to him. He looked devastated, tear stains running down his cheeks.

"He killed them. He just turned up here and massacred them. Why?" He whispered, hoarse.

"Who did?" I walked closer to him. I knew deep down who he was going to say but I didn't want to accept it, not until I'd heard it from him.

"Your Father!" He yelled, making me take a step back. I'd never seen such raw emotion from him before. "Mikael did this."

I sighed, defeated and closed my eyes, a stray tear rolled down my cheek from the action. Everything was coming together now, Father, no, Mikael must've come to same conclusion as Nik. That our Mother had had an affair of which me and Nik were born, I couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal. Then he came here and out of anger wiped out half the village. "He's not my Father." I told Jackson, suddenly feeling hatred towards the man that had protected us all his life and walked back into the trees to face my family. When I got back to the village I heard them arguing in our home and directed my feet that way. When I walked in all eyes were on me. Mother's gaze had the most weight behind it. I noticed Fath- Mikael wasn't here. "Everyone but Sophia and Niklaus leave." She commanded with authority not removing her eyes from my face. When my siblings had vacated the room she began to burn sage so that we would have privacy when speaking.

"I believe we have a lot to discuss." She began.

"Mikael massacred the wolf village." I told them bluntly. Her head snapped up to me, appearing angry.

"You've already chosen to call him by name I see."

"Why not? His blood does not run through my veins, or Niklaus's." I walked forward defiantly.

"But he has raised you as his own, both of you!" She gestured between me and Nik.

"You think he has treated Niklaus as a father should treat his son?" I scoffed, remembering all the harsh exchanges between them.

She looked to the floor and then up at my brother. "You feel the same way?"

"It is no secret that he is not fond of me like he is the others." Nik told her, stepping forward to stand by my side.

Something behind my mother caught my eye, a bracelet that looked familiar and then it suddenly popped into my head – Tatia. "What happened to Tatia?" I asked her and stepped forward to retrieve her bracelet. Nik seemed confused by my random question.

"She must have left that the last time she was here." She was lying, I could sense it.

"You're lying." I walked closer. "I went to her home yesterday and her mother said something that confused me; she accused us of taking Tatia. What have you done with her?" I demanded.

She sighed. "Give me a chance to explain." She begged.

I gestured for her to go on.

"The night you turned, Mikael offered you wine laced with blood, Tatia's blood."

My eyes widened, assuming the worst. "How could you? My best friend, she was like a sister to me! She has a son, a family!"

Klaus was silent but restrained me from doing something I would regret to our mother.

"Sophia, please." She begged. "It was Mikael's idea, she was driving a rift between Niklaus and Elijah, we had to do _something_!"

"Don't you dare blame me for this, Mother." Nik warned.

For the second time that day I pushed Nik away from me and stormed out of the hut, a fury boiling inside me that I had never known before. I clutched on to Tatia's bracelet like it gave me life, the only thing I had left of her and vowed to keep it safe as long as I lived. I made it all the way to another village and fed on a man without killing him then compelled him to forget before I returned home.

It was dark by the time I got back. When I walked into our house I smelt blood straight away. I walked into the main room to find Klaus on the floor, my mother's blood on his hands whilst she lay in his arms motionless, eyes wide open and staring up at the ceiling. My hands flew to my mouth; I blinked repeatedly, trying to rid the image from my sight. I hadn't taken a breath since walking in. Nik looked up at me, eyes flooding with tears and sobbing.

"What have you done?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I tried to save her but it didn't work. I'm so sorry."

"Nik, what happened?" My voice came back to me and I took a step closer and crouched next to him, my eyes mirroring the tears in his.

"She cursed us, she was ashamed of what we are and she turned her back on us and things got out of hand, I didn't mean to."

"Nik, what are you talking about?" I cried, the tears streaming.

"I went looking for you but you were gone so I came back and she told me what she'd done, I lost control." He dropped his head in shame.

I grabbed his face to make him look at me. "What did she do, Nik? What did she do?" I repeated.

"She was ashamed of us, of what we are, of what she did so she cursed us; she made it so that our werewolf side becomes dormant." He sounded defeated.

"Oh god." I sobbed at the realisation of what he had done. He had killed her.

"I'm so sorry, Sophia." He repeated over and over.

I suppose we were both too upset to hear him coming but the next thing we knew Mikael had burst into the room, seen Klaus with our mother's blood on his hands and now had him up against the wall by his throat. The fury was rolling off him, in his body language, his expression, his voice. "What have you done, boy?" He sneered in Klaus's face.

"Leave him alone!" I cried but was ignored.

Klaus his eyes held fear, nothing but pure, raw fear.

Mikael pulled his hand back, ready to plunge it into Nik's chest. It all happened in a split second, before Mikael could bring his hand down I pulled a sharpened piece of would from the fire and thrust it through Mikael's chest where I knew his heart would be. It wouldn't kill him but it would stop him. His skin turned grey and cracked, he gasped in either pain or shock, maybe both. I moved back giving his body room to fall, his hand released Klaus's throat and Klaus moved around him to stand next to me, eyes wide at Mikael's body.

"I had to." I spoke, still shocked at my own actions.

"I know." Klaus pulled me into a hug.

Half an hour later and Klaus was pacing the room whilst the bodies of our so called parents remained on the floor. "We can't let them find out what we did, Nik."

"I know." He repeated. "We have to leave." He blurted out.

I looked up at him. "What?"

He kneeled in front of me where I sat in the chair. "All of us. Before he wakes up, he'll kill us, Sophia."

I thought for a moment, but knew he was right. Mikael was dangerous to us; he would reveal our secret to our siblings who would in turn probably want us dead after this before killing us himself. I nodded.

"It will be best if we split up, it will make us harder to find." He carried on, seemingly planning off the top of his head.

"No, Nik, we have to stick together, we're family." I stood up.

"No matter what happens we will always be family, Sophia, I promise. Trust me; this is what's best for us, for them."

I saw the logic in his plan and so had no choice but to go along with it. We had decided that we would tell the others that Mikael had killed our mother then taken off. Nik would leave with Elijah and Rebekah and I would go with Kol, Finn had decided to go alone and was gone by the end of the day. Of course, I still hadn't forgiven Nik for what he did, I probably never would but he was still my brother and I would always protect him.

Before leaving I decided that I needed to say goodbye to a certain wolf. I found him in the woods, as usual.

"Jackson?" I warned him of my presence, I knew he didn't trust me anymore after what Mikael did. He didn't turn around. "It's okay, you don't have to speak, just listen, please. I'm sorry about what happened, everything. I don't know how what we had was turned into this – tears and bloodshed but I wish more than anything that it hadn't. You were something in my life that I could always count on. You were my first love, Jackson but we've lost that forever. I think we both know that, we can never get back what we had." I sighed when he made no move to even acknowledge me. "I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving. We all are." I turned to go but he stopped me.

"I would've waited for you forever."

"I know."

Before me and Kol left we said goodbye to Rebekah, Nik and Elijah. "We will always be family and we will all be together again someday." I embraced them all and assured Rebekah that she didn't need a big sister to look after her when she had Klaus and Elijah. I told Klaus that maybe I would never forgive him but that I would always be there to protect him. I told Elijah to take care of Rebekah and make sure that she never felt alone. Elijah told Kol to take care of me.

That was it, we all just left. I promised myself that I would keep true to my word and our family would be reunited once again, no matter how long it took.

**Music**

Signal Fire – Snow Patrol


	7. Chapter 6 Humanity

**I know this chapter took a little longer than usual and that's because I suffered with a bit of writer's block which my beta helped me through. Also, it's short, I know; it was meant to be longer but I thought the ending of this chapter rounded it off nicely. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next one out faster for you guys!**

**This was betaed by Silvereyed Queen who gave me loads of useful info on this time period which helped me heaps (I have a severe lack of historical knowledge). Amelia, I've only seen bits of the new episode because I either have to find the episodes online or wait a couple of weeks to just watch them on TV here in England. So I'm not sure about Sage yet, we'll have to wait and see. Hopefully we'll see a bit more of Finn on the show soon because I feel like I'm writing bling with him!**

**As always, thanks for the reviews/favourites/alerts.**

**HoneyGee08: **Thank you.

**KimmyWSmith: **Glad you think so.

**Hottie292: **Thanks so much, that's really sweet! Glad I surprised you, Hottie.

**Chapter 6**

**Humanity**

_England, 1028_

It was time for me to hunt. Time for me to prey on an innocent human and steal their blood in order for me to survive and stay strong. I never liked doing it until I was committing the act; I may have a conscience but I was still a vampire, doomed to crave blood above all else. Well, that wasn't strictly true, maybe not above all else but it was still something that was hardwired into our nature. We had been vampires for eighteen years now so as I walked through the woods, scenting the air for a lone hunter perhaps, it came quite naturally to me.

I heard him before I smelled him, the snap of twigs as he walked the shift of the leaves beneath his feet, and most distinctly – his heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It kept a steady rhythm with his heavy breathing. As the wind swept my long hair into my face it brought with it the delicious scent of fresh blood. My head snapped in the direction it came from, I couldn't see him yet but I would soon change that. Everything blurred past as I rushed through the trees, following my instincts.

I stopped when the man finally came into view; he hadn't even heard me as he was focusing on the deer in front of him. He was a hunter. I didn't give myself a chance to find out any more about him as my fangs appeared and my face changed. I lunged and sunk my teeth into his neck; he tried to struggle at first but soon became too weak. Just before he lost consciousness I stopped and he fell to the ground. As he turned around my face became normal again but his blood still stained my lips. I quickly wiped them on the sleeve of my dress. His eyes were wide with horror and he could hardly catch his breath.

"Wh-what are you?" He finally gasped out.

He tried to move away as I leaned down to his eye level but was still too weak. I firmly gazed into his eyes and ordered. "Stay here."

He nodded.

I hunted down the deer he had had his eye on earlier and quickly snapped its neck before carrying it back to him. He hadn't moved an inch and was staring straight ahead in a trance like state.

I leant down to him again and compelled, "I was never here, an animal gave you the wound on your neck but you managed to fight it off after killing this deer. You will rest until you have the strength to take it back to your family and you will not remember my face."

As I finished I heard a scream come from another area for the woods. Too far away for any human to hear though – Kol. I rushed through the trees to where the piercing noise came from to find Kol, face covered in blood with the bodies of a young boy and a young girl motionless on the ground.

"Kol, what are you doing?" I hissed angrily.

"Hunting, dear sister." He strolled past me, heading back to the village.

"Did you need to kill them both?" I followed him angrily.

"Do you have to be so _human_?" He countered and turned to face me. "We are better than them."

"It wasn't so long ago that we were them, Kol."

"Yes, but now we are vampires." He rested his hands on my shoulders. "Do try to embrace it, Soph."

I pushed his hands off me. "Will you still be embracing it when they find out what we are because of your carelessness?"

"Let them find out! What can they do to us? We cannot die, _we _will live forever."

I shook my head at him and began the journey back to our home, leaving him alone in the woods to clean up his mess. I knew he would. Despite his words he knew how important it was to me that we were kept a secret.

We had made our home away from the main villages in the area to remain inconspicuous. It was nothing special, just a small hut with a small kitchen and a long, low room where we would eat and sleep. To keep up appearances Kol would hunt animals for us and occasionally chop wood to trade in the closest village. We would always feed in the wilderness and only people from other villages so as there didn't seem to be too many "animal attacks".

Hours later I heard two sets of footsteps approaching just before Kol and Finn walked through the door.

"Look who I found." Kol grinned, gesturing to our eldest brother who lingered in the doorway exactly the same as the last time we saw him eighteen years ago, when we were still a family.

"Finn!" I smiled and rushed over to hug him, temporarily forgetting my anger with Kol.

"It's good to see you're well, Sophia." He smiled gently but still serious, all business as usual.

"Come, you must tell us about your travels! What have you been up to all these years?" I excitedly gestured for him to sit down whilst Kol changed into some clean clothes in the other room.

Whilst Finn was here we found out that he had discovered another way to survive without drinking human blood – he had been hunting animals for the past few years apparently. Kol, of course was disgusted with the idea. I thought it was clever but you must have to have excellent restraint to live that way. After all, as vampires we will _always _crave human blood. Whilst animal blood may sustain us it would never satisfy us, therefore making the bloodlust stronger and self-control harder.

Finn stayed with us for just over a week when he informed us that he would be leaving again soon. Of course this news upset me but I had expected as much. He hated what we were so as much as it hurt him he couldn't stand to be around us let alone himself. No matter how much I didn't like it I had to respect his wishes; I couldn't force him to stay. Kol was disappointed in him; I think he wanted Finn to stick around for me mostly.

I decided that before Finn left I had to tell him about my worries of Kol becoming too careless and cruel, Finn would understand, he would help me make Kol see sense. One day the three of us were hunting in the woods, Finn had separated from us to find an animal and we came across a group of three campers, three men. Kol killed his quickly, I knew he would, there was no point in trying to stop him whereas I did my usual routine, I drank until his body could take no more and then compelled him to forget. Kol held the third one hostage whilst I watching me curiously.

"Why do you go to so much effort not to kill him?" Kol asked.

"Because I still have my humanity, Kol. Now let that one go." I sighed, knowing he wouldn't. The boy was scared and confused, I could tell, but he held a strong sense of bravery, that was admirable considering he was in the presence of two vampires, one of which would not hesitate to kill him. He had chocolate brown hair that fell straight around his head, coming to the nape of his neck at the back and falling slightly over his green eyes. He was tall and pale-ish, he looked to be about the same age as me – my physical age, I mean. He hadn't taken his eyes from me once, a mixture of fear and curiosity held in them.

"Why don't we have some fun with him?" Kol smirked.

"Stop it, Kol." I stepped forward.

"Stop what?" He took a few steps back, dragging the boy with him.

"Being an idiot." I growled through clenched teeth.

Finn chose this moment to step into the little camp whilst the human I had compelled continued to sit in a trance, not appearing to see any of this. "What's going on here?" Finn questioned calmly.

"Nothing to worry about brother, just teaching Sophia what it means to be a vampire." Kol's face suddenly changed as he quickly and roughly bit into the boy's neck, he let out a throaty scream when Kol's fangs pierced his skin. When Kol let go, the boy fell to his knees holding his wound.

"Kol!" I reprimanded.

"Brother, you need to see the error of your ways." Finn told him.

Kol's face still had a demonic element to it. "What error, Finn?" He shouted. "This is who we are, it's what we were made to do!"

"No, Kol. Mother made us like this to protect us, she never intended on us being monsters." Finn maintained his calm façade.

"You think I'm a monster? I'll show you a monster." He growled, dragging the boy up once more. I frowned as Kol bit into his wrist and forced it violently to the boy's mouth. He struggled but was no match for Kol's strength.

"Kol, what are you doing? Leave him alone!" I shouted at him.

He removed his wrist as the boy choked on his blood, coughing and spitting it to the floor.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded stepping forward. Finn just looked on disappointedly.

"To prove a point to you, sister- that just because you tell me to stop killing humans doesn't mean I will." And with that he sickeningly snapped the boy's neck. He fell to the floor motionless, like a rag doll.

"Have you any trace of humanity left in you?" I asked in disbelief.

"I am disappointed in you, Kol." Finn shook his head. "You've always been impulsive but you were never cruel. I'll leave you to clean up the mess you've made." Finn motioned to leave when we heard a gasp and then coughing. Looking around we couldn't identify where it came from until-

Until Kol's victim began to move on the ground.

**Music**

Higher Ground – Red Hot Chilli Peppers


	8. Chapter 7 How We Came To Be

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, life got in the way. Thanks for being patient with me.**

**Thank you to **_NightlyLexie, belladu57 _**and**_ HoneyGee08 _**for reviewing. Thanks to my beta **_Silvereyed Queen _**for giving me the reminder to get this chapter out and for just betaing anyway.**

**Chapter 7**

**How We Came To Be**

_Previously_

_"You think I'm a monster? I'll show you a monster." He growled, dragging the boy up once more. I frowned as Kol bit into his wrist and forced it violently to the boy's mouth. He struggled but was no match for Kol's strength._

_"Kol, what are you doing? Leave him alone!" I shouted at him._

_He removed his wrist as the boy choked on his blood, coughing and spitting it to the floor._

_"Why did you do that?" I demanded stepping forward. Finn just looked on disappointedly._

_"To prove a point to you, sister- that just because you tell me to stop killing humans doesn't mean I will." And with that he sickeningly snapped the boy's neck. He fell to the floor motionless, like a rag doll._

_"Have you any trace of humanity left in you?" I asked in disbelief._

_"I am disappointed in you, Kol." Finn shook his head. "You've always been impulsive but you were never cruel. I'll leave you to clean up the mess you've made." Finn motioned to leave when we heard a gasp and then coughing. Looking around we couldn't identify where it came from until-_

_Until Kol's victim began to move on the ground._

We all looked at the previously thought to be dead boy stirring on the ground – me, open mouthed; Kol, wide eyed and Finn with a furrowed brow. I wrenched my confused stare from the boy and instead directed it to Kol who looked right back at me seemingly at a loss for words. Kol shrugged, but it wasn't a nonchalant shrug, it was simply because he didn't know what else to do, and shook his head returning his gaze to the boy with a heavy, horrified swallow. I frowned at Finn who repeated Kol's shrugging motion and immediately glanced back down.

As neither one of my brothers seemed to be making a move, I did. The boy still hadn't gotten up but had stilled, even though his breathing was heavy, it was even. I crouched down next to him; he was laying on his front but his face was turned sideways, his hands pressed to the floor as if ready to propel himself up. His eyes were wide and darting around; when they landed on me they held fear. I raised my hands, palms toward him to show I meant no harm. He quickly pushed up to a sitting position in a blur.

I jumped - there was no possible way he just moved at _vampire _speed. He looked around him, at Finn and Kol, still fearful but also cautious.

"It's okay." I began, and his head snapped toward me. "It's alright."

"What happened to me? What are you?" the boy exclaimed, his voice shaking.

Before answering his question I decided to try to make him a little more comfortable. "What's your name?"

"Sophia, this is hardly the time to be conversing." Kol interrupted, his voice harsh and angry.

"Shut up, Kol!" I was just as angry and he instantly quieted.

I returned my attention to the boy and smiled kindly. "Your name?"

He looked at me uncertain at first but answered anyway. "Gregory. Gregory Knight, Miss."

I had to smile at that, that even in his traumatised state he was still polite, still a gentlemen. "Well, I'm Sophia. Sophia Mikaelson. It's nice to meet you, Gregory." I gestured to shake his hand.

He looked at my hand confused for a second at the normal social gesture but slowly took my hand in his and we gently shook hands, though he pulled back quickly. "I wish I could say the same, Miss Mikaelson."

I chuckled. "I guess this isn't the best of circumstances, is it?"

"Can you answer my questions?" Gregory asked.

"Truthfully, I can't answer the first one but as for what we are – we're vampires. Have you ever heard of them?" I replied.

"Only in horror stories, Miss."

"What have you heard?" Kol seemed to be over his shock, suddenly wanting to hear the tall tales of us creatures.

Gregory's expression turned bitter at the sound of Kol's voice. "That you are creatures of the night, surviving on the blood of humans, that you have strengths and speed unknown to man."

"They seem to be speaking truths then." Kol grinned.

I frowned at his nonchalant attitude as to what had just happened but mere minutes ago. Finn and I had watched him snap this boy's neck but here Gregory was, talking to us.

"What do you suppose is happening, Finn?" I asked the oldest and theoretically the wisest of us.

"I know no more than you, sister." Finn still seemed to be flabbergasted but remained silent, calculating.

I went over and over the exchange in my head – Kol had fed the boy his blood, snapped his neck, Gregory appeared to be dead but then life was breathed into him once again, he moved with the speed of a vampire. Over and over I thought, analysing every little minute detail but kept coming up with the same explanation.

A feeling of déjà vu swept over me as I remembered the night me and my siblings turned – we consumed wine laced with blood, before Mikael killed us, before we awoke from death and possessed superhuman abilities. With a few minor details tweaked it was uncannily similar to what had just happened to Gregory.

After some strong convincing but no compelling under my command, Gregory, my brothers and myself had returned to the home I shared with Kol. We had left Gregory in the other room whilst I talked with Finn and Kol in the kitchen.

"I think I know what has happened." I began.

"Then please enlighten us, sister." Finn requested

I took a breath before speaking. "I think he is a vampire."

"That's not possible." Kol immediately challenged.

But Gregory walked into the room with a frown on his face. "I can hear everything you're saying." He told us, further enforcing my explanation. "A vampire?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense." I told them.

"I believe you're right." Finn agreed with me. "You turned him, Kol."

"It isn't possible; mother never mentioned anything about us being able to turn anyone." Kol argued.

"Maybe she didn't know. How else do you explain this?" I gestured to Gregory who lingered in the doorway.

"You made me a monster?" He whispered angrily toward Kol.

Kol's head snapped to him, a vicious expression on his face. "Listen here you-"

Kol began to step towards Gregory but I restrained him lightly and interrupted. "That's not true, Gregory, we're not monsters."

"You said so yourself, before he killed me, you called him a monster." He said to Finn.

"Gregory, look at me." I requested gently. "Do I look like a monster to you?" I took a step closer to him.

He swallowed heavily and looked at the floor, not daring to answer. "I saw what you did; I can't call you an angel."

"Maybe so, but we were human once, we know how you feel." I tried my best to convince him. Now that it was done, it appealed to me to have a friend that wasn't one of my siblings that I could share this life with.

"I'm not so convinced." He was stubborn and hurt.

I knew what he needed to hear to know that we all knew exactly what he was going through at this moment; he needed to hear our story. "Come, Gregory, walk with me and I'll tell you how we came to be this way." I ushered him from the room with a disapproving look from Kol, I would leave Finn to deal with him.

I took Gregory on a path where it was very unlikely that we would come across any humans and told him our story as we walked beneath the night sky. How nineteen years ago our "father" had stabbed us through the chest after forcing us to drink our wine laced with blood and how we had woken up just as he had, with a thirst for blood and new found abilities. I didn't go into too much detail; I didn't tell him that Nik and I were technically hybrids or about mother's death. But I did tell him that as far as I knew he was one of only eight vampires on earth including myself assuming that my siblings hadn't turned anyone else. He said he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. I saw his point; you can choose to either look at it as being one of the few most powerful creatures on earth, or as a very long, lonely existence. Selfishly, I told him all the perks of this life before I told him he could end it all before it even started.

"There is a choice." I began carefully.

"A choice?" His voice was hopeful.

"To complete the transition, you must drink human blood. The theory has never been tested but if you don't I assume that you'll just… die." I watched his face for a reaction. His brow furrowed in thought as he carried on watching the ground before his feet.

"I don't want to die."

"Then I would say the choice is fairly obvious."

"Is there a way to end it if I decide to change or are you forced to live forever, no matter what." He looked at me now, still walking.

"No one is truly invincible, Gregory, if you want to kill us a sure fire way to do it is to simply extract the heart but you'd have to get close enough first. There are other ways, for example: you could stake us with a special white oak wood, but again, you'd have to be faster and stronger than us since we are the originals of our race, and we've only grown more powerful with time. You may have the same abilities as me now but I could still crush you easily because I am older, faster, stronger and more skilled."

"Will you make me a promise, Sophia?" Gregory randomly asked after my little bragging speech.

"Depends on the promise to be quite honest, Greg." I had started calling him Greg at some point in the conversation and it just felt natural, he didn't seem to mind.

"If I change my mind, if I want to die, you'll kill me." He was deadly serious.

I sighed, I didn't really want to promise him something like that but it was his choice, I couldn't really say no. Besides, if I showed him the perks to my way of life then he wouldn't want to die. "I promise." Those words sealed his fate; he would change into one of us – a vampire, a creature of the night.

Finn left soon after Gregory had completed the transformation. He took surprisingly well to being a vampire, he could control himself with little difficulty and immensely enjoyed the speed; he said it was his favourite part about being a vampire. Of course, Kol acted quite jealous at times as I had taken to Gregory like a brother. We had travelled to another village where a witch we knew had made Gregory a daylight ring so he could walk in the sun with us and that was how Gregory Knight came to be with us.

**Music**

**Halestorm – Here's To Us**


	9. Chapter 8 Alexis

**Chapter 8**

**Alexis**

_Rome, 1075_

Gregory had been with me and Kol for forty eight years now and we had a solid group dynamic. The relationship between me and Gregory was that of best friends, as always, the relationship between me and Kol was that of brother and sister and the relationship between my brother and Greg was simply one of toleration. Mostly for my sake, I assume. The three of us had quite a nice life in Rome; Kol was a gladiator, a very successful one for obvious reasons. He was treated like a king. As his sister, this meant I didn't get treated very badly either, for a woman. As usual, I took up the traditional role of housewife to fit in whilst Gregory and Kol went out to work. I did quite like Rome but we had been here a while and I was beginning to get bored.

Gregory and my brother had accompanied me to the marketplace the day Kol first saw her – Alexis. He was mesmerised by her. I had to admit she was beautiful, someone I would have been jealous of in my human years. She was blessed with poker straight, flowing dark hair and creamy skin covering angular facial features. Alexis was the definition of beauty in these times.

I heard his breath catch first, whilst I busied myself with glancing over the fruits at the current stall. Greg and I both looked towards him at the sound. "Kol?" He appeared to not have heard me. Gregory had followed his line of sight and pointed the object of his attention out to me. I shook my head in disbelief when Gregory began to get a look of affection too.

"She is exquisite." Kol breathed and began to disappear into the crowd towards her without another word.

I sighed exasperatedly, not even bothering to watch the result of his affections. "Looks like it's just me and you then, Greg." I began to walk away to browse some of the other stalls. I turned back when I noticed he wasn't following; he was bloody staring after Kol, after that girl. I put my fingers to my lips and wolf whistled, effectively getting his attention, along with a few others around me too.

For the next few weeks Kol continued to pursue Alexis who repeatedly shunned him. Alexis was a sweet girl from a wealthy family and I almost felt bad that my brother was trying to corrupt her. I couldn't understand his obsession; he was always going on about human life being so beneath us, that they were just our prey. Gregory standing here as a vampire was proof enough of that! Given his turning was an accident and actually meant to be one of Kol's sick outbursts. Anyway, Kol seemed to be going against everything he stood for as a _vampire_ chasing after this_ human_ girl. He was even being sweet to her, which was very uncharacteristic for him. It wasn't until after these few weeks that Alexis began to come around to my brother. She was growing fond of his little obsession with her and before long the two had begun secret romance.

Months after their relationship began I shattered Kol's fantasy when I told him it was time for us to leave.

"I know." He replied, appearing to be in thought or at war with himself.

I thought that would be it, that maybe he didn't care about Alexis as much as I thought he did, or maybe he was just doing the right thing and leaving her behind, allowing her to have a normal human life without him. Boy was I wrong.

On the night we were leaving me and Gregory waited by the chariot we had compelled a man to drive for us. Kol was late. "Where is he? What could he possibly be doing?" I ranted, pacing through the sand.

"You know Kol, always likes to make things exciting." Gregory sighed, casually leaning on the side of the chariot.

At that moment, Kol appeared from the shadows carrying a body in his arms. On closer inspection I saw that it was in fact Alexis. My eyes widened in horror. "No." I shook my head as he brought her closer. "We can't take her with us. Absolutely not."

"We have to." Kol laid her down gently in the chariot.

"And why's that?" I stomped over to Kol.

He never took his eyes off Alexis. "I turned her." He spoke calmly, informatively; he didn't care for our opinions.

My eyes widened for the second time in that minute.

"Kol!" Gregory protested. "You can't just keep doing this to people!"

"People?" Kol scoffed, finally looking away from his lover's body and to Greg.

"Me and now her!" Greg argued.

"You were an accident; I meant to kill you." Kol mocked. "And she isn't just anyone."

Going through all the questions in my head, I finally asked the most important one. "Why?"

Kol looked at me seriously. "I love her, Soph. I can't leave her behind."

I considered for a moment before sighing, defeated. "Okay." I nodded. "But she's your responsibility." I pointed a finger at him as I climbed into the chariot.

A week later found us in another village. Changes in the group dynamic mainly included Alexis for obvious reasons. Same dynamic for the rest of us, only, Alexis supposedly hated Kol for turning her. The poor girl missed her family and the village she grew up in. I could relate to her; I mean, my mother hated me; my father turned out to actually not be my father and apart from Kol the rest of my siblings were God knows where. Apart from Finn, we hadn't actually seen any of them in sixty five years.

I felt the notion that Alexis gravitated towards me, the only other girl. I think she was intimidated by the boys; apparently Kol had done a good job of protecting our secret. Maybe she expected me to protect her or teach her or something. I don't really know; she didn't speak most of the time.

Kol moped around a lot now and when he wasn't moping, he was angry, sometimes at me. He seemed to be jealous that Alexis had been acting like my shadow and practically evaporated every time he came into the room.

"Give her time. She'll come around." I told him one day.

"How much time?" He whined like a child.

"I don't know, Kol. You killed her, it may take a while." I sighed.

It was during this conversation that Alexis's timid voice sounded from the doorway. "Kol?" We both looked at the baby vampire. "I'm thirsty." She looked to her feet. Alexis was embarrassed and hadn't got used to the fact that she needed blood to live now.

Kol looked to me, shocked. I nudged the idiot a bit harder than needed and not so subtly jerked my head in Alexis's direction. He soon got the idea and was off like a shot to take his little creation hunting.

"No murders!" I shouted after them, knowing they would hear. We had just got here and didn't need any of Kol's antics screwing it up yet.


	10. Chapter 9 Poison

**Playlist **

_Be Still – The Fray_

_Wires – Athlete_

**Chapter 9**

**Poison**

_1105_

Gregory and I had just come back from a stroll when we walked in on the disgusting sight of my brother in a rather questionable position with Alexis, who had now come around to the idea of being a vampire.

"Please, not in public rooms where your horrified sister may enter!" I shielded my eyes. They were both still fully clothed thank God.

Alexis pulled back with a sly smile. "Sorry, Sophia. I sometimes just can't help myself." She gave Kol a suggestive sideways glance, biting her lip.

"Alex, don't make me vomit; that's my older brother you're talking about." I rolled my eyes at the love struck girl.

"Don't be jealous, sister. It doesn't suit you." Kol got up to leave the room with a wink towards Alex.

"Jealous of what? You acting totally animalistic in front of everyone?" Gregory scoffed, with his own wink towards me.

"Thank you, Gregory!" I sent a grin his way.

"Well, I apologise for having a beautiful woman in my life." Kol shouted back as he disappeared through the halls.

"I'm thirsty. Fancy a hunt?" Alexis smirked at me mischievously. Something you should know about Alex is that she is not the same girl from Rome thirty years ago. When she finally got over her aversion to being a vampire, she let Kol teach her some things and from this she also picked up his ability to be quite sadistic at times. So, like my brother, she doesn't have a very high regard for human life. We have even had to move around quite a lot since she joined us as a result of her bloodlust; one thing Kol has that she doesn't is control.

Greg and I shared a knowing glance at her proposal. "Come to think of it, I am a little thirsty myself." I agreed.

We took her deep into the woods where she wouldn't be tempted by the townsfolk when we set her loose; this way, we wouldn't have to worry about watching her whilst Gregory and I fed. As usual, Gregory and I took some hunters or campers then compelled them to forget after feeding them our blood – something we had discovered to be a healing agent over the years.

The anxiousness set in when Alexis had been out of our sight for longer than she needed. "You wait here in case she comes back and I'll go look for her." I told Greg who agreed and took a seat on a large tree stump.

I walked at a human pace through the trees so I wouldn't race past and possibly miss her. Her trail was easy to follow; she was careless and it would be painfully obvious that she was inexperienced to any outsiders. When I got close to the town and heard screams I felt a pang of panic, realising what she had done. Racing to the treeline I was furious at the sight before me. "Alexis!" I yelled at her. She held a teenage girl quickly becoming limp in her arms, fangs sunk deep into her neck. A few feet away was the body of a man with a snapped neck. The most shocking of her acts though was that she had done this in front of a group of the townsfolk who would sure quickly spread the word and they would soon come with their torches and pitch forks.

Alexis looked at me, still holding the body of the dead girl. Her true nature was shown with her black eyes and dark veins snaking across her cheeks. "You stupid girl." I hissed, venom lacing my voice.

She dropped the girl and finally looked at the family watching her, wide eyed and shocked. As she backed towards me, she frantically tried to wipe her mouth of blood using the back of her hand. When she was close enough I roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the treeline at vamp speed. We were back to Gregory in under a minute and she almost stumbled at the sudden stop.

Looking at her, she still had her vampire face showing. "How could you do that?!" I shouted at her, fuming that she had exposed us again.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was more of a whimper than anything else.

"What happened?" Gregory came to stand by me.

"What do you think?" I snapped, gesturing towards the she-ripper. "Just look at her!"

"Again?" Gregory whispered, getting my meaning.

"I didn't mean to!" Alexis shouted, finally seeming to have regained control of her face.

"How did you not mean to kill two humans in front of the townspeople? Did you slip and your fangs just fell into their necks?!" I shouted sarcastically.

"Go easy, Soph." Greg tried to calm me.

"Why should I? This isn't the first time we've been in this situation and she's getting worse, you're supposed to get better at this with time." I turned my back on her.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here! You know what the bloodlust is like; it's so strong and sometimes I just can't help myself." She tried making excuses.

"You never can." I scoffed. "If you know you lack self-control, why would you even go near the town, Alex?" I lowered my voice, annoyance still there but my anger waning.

She opened her mouth to answer but it was lost as in the next second something was on her, a mass of snapping, snarling fur. At first, Gregory and I jumped back in surprise, surprise that it had snuck up on us, whatever it was. But at hearing Alexis scream in pain I firmly planted a foot in the beast's side and kicked it away from her. Immediately getting on my knees next to her I gasped at the bite mark in her shoulder, I helped her sit up as Gregory took a protective fighting stance in front of us.

The beast recovered and clambered back onto its four legs, growling at us. Staring at it head on, I instantly recognised it for what it was. A creature I hadn't seen in ninety five years – werewolf. It seemed to assess us, eyes shifting between the three of us before coming to the conclusion that outnumbered; it would lose and backed off into the dark of the trees.

Looking up, I had failed to notice before that it was a full moon but I didn't know werewolves resided here; it was actually quite a shock. I quickly recovered as I realised that Alexis wasn't healing, this wasn't normal. Gregory had noticed too as he looked at her wound.

"What's wrong? Why won't it go away?" She looked between us, eyes wide and worried.

"I don't know." I frowned, just as confused.

"We should get her home." Greg hooked an arm under her shoulder and helped her to stand, I followed suit.

Back at home the next night Kol was furious as Alex was now mysteriously bed ridden and very ill. The bite had gotten worse; it was oozing and peeling. When we gave her blood she had started bringing it back up. Kol was panicking and we didn't know how to help her.

To escape from the wrath of the townsfolk we quickly moved into a back-up cabin in the woods.

"How could you let this happen?" He scolded me when Alex was asleep.

"I don't know." I looked to my feet, I was extremely guilty. How could I have let this happen? I'm an original vampire for God's sake! How did I not hear it coming? A werewolf, the very thing mother created us to be against.

"How could we not know that werewolves were here?" Kol was pacing in front of me.

"I don't know." We should have known. We grew up around werewolves, we should have been able to pick them out, should have seen the signs.

"Why isn't she healing?!" Kol fumed as he took a seat next to me, letting his head fall into his hands.

I finally looked at him and placed a hand on is shoulder out of comfort. "I don't know." I whispered for the third time.

Suddenly he shot up and was standing in the doorway. "I'm going to find the bastard who did this and rip his head off." My brother was truly menacing as he spoke.

"How? Kol, we don't even know who the wolves are." I tried to reason with him but he was already gone.

He came back later through the night and didn't say a word until I asked. "What happened?"

"It is done." That's all he told me before leaving the room to be with Alex.

Alexis died that night. It wasn't dramatic or disturbing. She just died, took her last breath and then her skin dried out and she never moved again. Kol was distraught; at first he cried, then he got angry and destroyed the main room in a fit of anger, and then he was bitter. Finally he left. He blamed me for her death and that was the reason he left.

"This is your fault. You should have been watching over her." He glared at me as he began packing things.

"Kol, I'm sorry. You'll never know how guilty I feel." I begged him to stay, pleaded with him. "Please, you're the only family I've got left. Brother, don't abandon me now! What about Mikael?!" I screamed at his retreating figure.

"See you in a couple of centuries, sister! You'll be fine." He called back before he used his vampire speed to disappear.

I didn't see my brother for another five hundred years.

**AN: Its sucks how late I am with this. I won't lie to you; this story will not be updated regularly like the first few chapters. I have a lot going on and it's hard to find time to write especially with low inspiration. Hopefully the new season of Vampire Diaries will get me motivated for this again! And whilst on that subject – who's hoping for Delena this season? I know I am, especially next episode… What do you think? Also, it would totally suck if they cured Elena. Am I right?**


End file.
